Life Changes
by R8c4a3l
Summary: The war is over, Harry, Hermione and Ron are returning to Hogwarts for their final year. But things have changed, Harry has changed and so has the wizarding world...Better Description inside. ***Weasley and Dumbledork bashing.
1. Chapter 1, Summons

**Disclaimer! I own nothing! Disclaimer!**

**Everyone who missed their last year at Hogwarts has been invited back to finish their NEWTS. Harry, Hermione and Ron have accepted the invitaition, but now that the war is over things have changed. The golden trio has changed. Harry is no longer inhibited by imminent death, so finally is living life without regrets. Ron is no longer described as 'Harry Potter's best friend', he's famous for his own reasons and enjoying every minute of it. Hermione has experienced the world outside of Hogwarts meaning she's already learned everything she needs to survive it and therefore her studies aren't her obsession anymore. What will the Golden trio get up to with their new found clarity? Who else has returned to Hogwarts? **  
**Hogwarts will never be the same again...**

**Disclaimer! I own nothing! Disclaimer!**

_Dear Harry James Potter_

_You have been invited back to finish your NEWTS at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Your 7th year is an important time in your magical education, these qualifications are important for your future. We would like your acceptance owl as soon as possible. We look forward to seeing you on September 1st, the train leaves at exactly 11'oClock from platform nine and three quarters._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Harry, read and re-read his Hogwarts letter what seemed like ten thousand times-pacing around Grimauld place in a trance. The war is over, Voldermort is gone, the sting of lost friends is ebbing and the magical world is being re-built. Nothing was stopping him from finishing his 7th year. He'd get to see all his old friends, the media wouldn't be able to harrass him and he'd be returning to the only place that had ever felt like home. There didn't seem like a downside.

A loud screech jolted Harry out of his rambling thoughts, instincts kicked in and he immediantly spun around wand in hand pointing at the sleek black owl perched on his kitchen table. Harry let out a sigh and sheathed his wand in his jeans pocket. It was going to be a while before he let his guard down...not that he even knew how to.

Harry approached the sleek black owl waiting patiently by this mornings Daily Prophet and grabbed the silver envelope attached to its leg. As soon as he removed the letter, the bird let out a loud hoot and left through the open kitchen window. Harry turned over the letter, stamped in large red letters were the words CONFIDENTAIL over his houses address. He ripped open the envelope, a sharp prick stabbing his index finger causing him to drop the letter on the kitchen floor. "Ow!" he inspected the wound, a bead of blood oozing out of the small cut. Harry bent to pick up the envelopre again and quickly removed the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are summoning you for the reading of your parents, James and Lily Potter's, Will and that of your godfather's Sirius Black's. We cannot stress how important it is for you to attend this summons, this is our 15th attempt at issuing you a letter. Please come to Gringotts Wizarding bank, Diagon alley, on July 24th at 2pm. Do not be late._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Master Teller Ragnok_

"FIFTEEN SUMMONS!" Harry roared. Grimauld place rattled with his anger, his excess magic adding to his fury ten fold. It took a full 30 minutes of trashing his house for his temper to calm down. After which Grimauld place looked like a battle field. This would be the point where Harry would floo over to the burrow and rant to Ron or Ginny; but lately something had been off about them so he decided to apparate to Hermione's instead. The sharp tugging in his navel and the squeezing sensation ripped through his body like a knife.

Harry landed heavily outside of 24 Primrose Crescent, Hertfordshire. The Grangers had bought the little suburban house when Hermione brought them back form Australia and reverted back their memories. Harry marched up the little garden path, the front door swining open just as he reached the porch. "Harry!" an older version of Hermione launched herself at him, drawing him into one of her death grip hugs.

"Hello , its good to see you too"

"Harry ma'boy, what brings us the pleasure" said, striding down the hallway passageway. Harry let go of Mrs. Granger and shook hands with her husband firmly, smiling at them both. The Grangers had become very close friends with Harry once Hermione had finally introduced them; they were eager to meet Hermione's best friend.

"Hello sir, I was just coming to see Hermione. Is she in?" Harry asked pleasently, while being lead into the Granger's kitchen.

"She's just upstairs, let me get her for you. Ian dear, put on the kettle will you?" Jean Granger asked her husband, not really giving him a choice in the matter. Ian and Harry exchanged an exasperated look before taking seats at the breakfast counter. It wasn't long before they heard the tell tale sign of Hermione Granger running down the stairs and Jean following closely behind.

"Harry!" Hermione drew him into a warm hug. "You got your letter too I presume, I tried calling you but your phone was engaged" she rambled, grabbing mugs from the kitchen cabinet and busying herself with making cups of tea.

"Yeah, well, when I got the letter, I got a little..._angry. _Might have to do a little re-decorating a Grimauld Place", Hermione didn't bother to respond to that, just giving him a hard look and placing a steaming cup of tea infront of him.

"So, are you going back?" before Harry could answer Jean broke in.

"Me and Ian are going to go finish the gardening, we'll leave you two kids to talk" they bustled out the back door leaving Hermione and Harry alone in the kitchen.

"You going to answer my question?"

"Have you spoken to Ron?" Harry countered and watched Hermione flinch at his name.

"Don't change the subject Harry, and no, I haven't spoken to him. I haven't seen or heard from him since his birthday" Hermione's voice was like ice, Harry could definately understand, Ron had been a dick to her and had been getting steadily worse ever since. Its seemed like this new attitude had infected the entire Weasley family, excepting George, Charlie and Arthur.

"I honestly don't know Mione. On the one hand it would be like letting out a deep breath that I've been holding since Voldermort gave me my scar, but on the other it would be like taking a step backward, I've already been offered a position as an Auror"-

-"Harry thats wonderful." He smiled at her off handly.

"Are you going?" he questioned, he wouldn't leave Hermione to face Ron alone; the ginger git was sure to be going back.

"I might, you know me. I can't resist finally getting my NEWT. Besides its not like we could ever fail the exams, we already know everything."

"Exactly why I think it would be like we were going backwards, we already know everything and more, than what they teach inside the walls of Hogwarts" he stressed running a hand through his un-ruly black hair. Hermione rested her hand on Harry's shoulder, giving it a sympathetic squeeze.

"Think of it as a Holiday, we've spent the past year and half hunting Voldermort and using every spell we've ever learned and more to defeat him."

"So your going back then" Harry said, a rhetorical question. He sighed heavily and clapped his hands together "I guess I'm going too, be nice to get away from the reporters" he smirked at her. They both laughed at his crude joke, life had definatly changed for them both since defeating Voldemort. Harry was being constantly hounded by reporters, government officials and a plague of women. Ever since the wizarding world found out Harry had dumped Ginny, he was now considered one of magic's most eligable bachelors, at 18. Hermione on the other hand had been dealing with the same reporters and admirers, plus hate mail for calling it quits with Ronald Weasley-magic's 2nd most eligable bachelor.

"Hermione there's something else, I got a letter from Gringotts today..." she pierced him with one of her famous penetrating stares. He handed her over the letter and waited patiently as she read it through thouroughly.

"I knew there was more to you demolishing your house than just recieving your Hogwarts letter" she slammed her hand down on the kitchen counter, the air around her crackling with magic. "Fifteen summons? How could you not have known about that? Maybe missing one or two, but fifteen!" she ranted, Harry didn't want to interrupt he knew exactly how good it felt to release those pent up emotions. "I mean how could they-how could you not-how did this happen!" she screached, the cup of tea in her hand exploded-she didn't even flinch.

"Feel better?" Harry asked, wandlessly fixing the broken cup and cleaning up the mess on the floor.

"Much better, so your going tomrrow right? July 24th is tomorrow" she insisted firmly. Not really giving him a choice in the matter, she was becoming scarily like her mother.

"Only if you come with. I think I'll need someone to help me face the crowds and whatever my parents Will's hold" he gave her a long look as she reached out again to give his hand a comforting squeeze.

"You didn't think I'd let you go alone, did you? I've stuck with you this far Harry, your like a brother to me, and mum and dad certainly think of you like a son. You are officially a Granger in our eyes" she smiled brightly at him, she could see him getting all choked up.

"She's telling the truth you know" Harry and Hermione turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Granger standing in the doorway. "You are like a son to us" Ian said, Jean tucked firmly under his shoulder.

"You don't know how much that means to me" Harry smiled nervously, finally feeling good about his decision to return to Hogwarts. He had a family, it might not be the one he was born with, but its the one he was proud to be a part of.

"Now that thats settled, what do you kids want for dinner?"


	2. Chapter 2, Gringotts

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing DISCLAIMER!**

"Harry! Hurry up! I'm not about for you to make us late to a summons that is obviously very important!" Hermione yelled up the stairs, Harry rolled his eyes and finished washing his hands. He had spent the night at the Grangers, in the spare bedroom, because Grimauld place wasn't exactly liveable at the moment. Jean had even made a special breakfast in his honour, he had never felt this welcome in someone elses home before; not even at the Weasley's.

"Relax Mione! We still have an hour before the summons."-Harry walked confidently down the stairs, Hermione gave him his leather jecket; scowling at him the whole time-"Are you planning to splinch yourself mid-apparation? That would really draw a crowd when we reach Diagon Alley" he smirked sarcastically.

"Har, Har, Har. Very funny. Your a regular comedic genius"

"Ba, Dum, Tsh." he mimed playing the drums. Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged him into the front garden where Ian was busy re-paving the path and Jean was giving not-so-helpful advice.

"We're going now" Harry hid a laugh at Hermione's irritated tone. Jean made a big scene about being careful and sticking together, Ian had to swoop in and remind his wife that they were both adults and to stop worrying. Hermione was right, after the whole Jean stalling them thing, they only had about fifteen minutes before reaching Gringotts for his summons.

They both apparated to the white marble steps of Gringotts bank and precisely ten seconds after arriving were surrounded by reporters and admirer's . "Harry!Harry! This way Harry!" echoed from every diretion mixed with the calls for Hermione and questions of why they were here? Are they together? Where was Ron? Harry made a path through the crowd keeping Hermione tucked into his side, so as not to lose her in the crowd. As soon as they passed through the first door Goblin security rounded on them and guided Harry and Hermione to a private room; reserved for the celebrities of the magical world.

"Master Teller Ragnok will be with you shortly, please take a seat while you wait" the smartly dressed goblin said indicating to the two ornate oak chairs before them. Hermione and Harry seated themselves heavily still realing from the drama of apparating to Diagon Alley.

Harry felt the angry stare of Hermione burning into the side of his head, he met her gaze for a brief second before saying "Hey, don't blame me! She's _your_ mother". Reffering to Jean Granger's outstanding stalling capabilities."Besides we're on time"-he checked his watch-"actually, we're early". Hermione was about to respond when the private room's door creaked open briefly and shut with a loud bang. They both stood to greet the honorable Goblin who strode quickly around them to seat himself at the desk infront of Hermione and Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I see you have finally decided to attend your summons. I'm assuming that because Miss. Granger is here you don't mind her hearing what is inside the Will's? Good."-Not giving Harry a chance to get a word in edge ways-"Lets begin", the Goblin clicked his fingers loudly a stack of folders appearing neatly on the desk."Mr. Potter"-

-"Please call me Harry"

"Well...Mr...Harry, this is the last Will and testament of Mr. and Mrs. Potter"-Hermione took Harry's hand comfortingly-"I, James Harold Potter, being of sound mind and body declare this as my official last will and testament. I declare that if both myself and Lily Evans Potter die, Sirius Black will become guardian of my son Harry James Potter and guardian of his inheritance until he reaches the age of 17 or becomes emancipated. If Sirius Black cannot perform this duty, Harry's godmother Lydia Lovegood will take over the role as guardian. If niether of these choices can furfill the requirments, the guardianship will fall to Alice and Frank Longbottom or Minerva McGonagall. Under no circumstances should Petunia Dursley be given guardianship, or any Weasley and Dumbledore is restricted to the rights of a Headmaster; he shall have no sway of Harry's life. I leave 14 million galleons to Sirius Black and the Marauder safe house. 12 million galleons to Remus Lupin and a permanent residence at the Potter country home in Sussex. The remainder of the vast Potter wealth, vaults, jewels and estates I leave to my only son and heir Harry James Potter. Once he reaches the age of 17 Harry will be annointed as the Head of the noble and honorable house of Potter. He will be given the key to mine and Lily's personal vault. These instructions shall be followed precisely, or I place dishonor on the Goblin race".

Harry sat stotic. Dumbledore had betrayed his parents wishes, he had disgraced their memory! Anger boiled beneath Harry's calm demenor.

"Now, you can understand why we were so desperate to have you attend this summons. Please leave any questions you have until after Lily Potters will reading"-Harry took a deep shaky breath, his hand tightened around Hermione's-"I, Lily Ann Evans Potter, being of sound mind and body declare this as my official last will and testament. I declare that if both myself and James Harold Potter die, Sirius Black will become guardian of my son Harry James Potter and guardian of his inheritance until he reaches the age of 17 or becomes emancipated. If Sirius Black cannot perform this duty, Harry's godmother Lydia Lovegood will take over the role as guardian. If niether of these choices can furfill the requirments, the guardianship will fall to Alice and Frank Longbottom or Minerva McGonagall. Under no circumstances should Petunia Dursley, my sister, be given guardianship, or any Weasley and Dumbledore is restricted to the rights of a Headmaster; he shall have no sway of Harry's life. My son shall be given every worldly possesion that I own, no exceptions. I also would like to state that Peter Pettegrew is our secret keeper, under the advisement of Albus Dumbledore. As well as my son recieving the key to mine and James's personal vault, he shall be given a letter kept safe by the Gobline Master Teller Ragnok-my close and trusted friend..."Ragnok trailed off, lost for words at Harry's mother's last statement.

Hermione clenched down hard on Harry's strong hands. The same thought reverbarating inside their skulls _'Dumbledore betrayed the Potter's'_.

"Ragnok"-Harry growled-"please continue".

"Err, right...Well Mr. Potter your net worth is currently 340 billion galleons, seven holiday homes in europe, the Potter Mansion in Kensington, all the vaults belonging to the Potter families and jewel mines in Africa. Finally you have also inherited the most prized Potter heirloom, the engagement ring used by every generation throughout magical history. Congratulations Mr. Potter, you are now one of the richest men in both the wizarding and muggle world. Gringotts shall issue the banks vault card immediantly so you won't need to make constant trips for withdrawls. Moving on to Sirius Blacks will...'I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body declare this as my official last will and testament. For the guardianship of my godson Harry James Potter, if I cannot do my duty refer to Lily and James Potter's final will and testament. I split the enire Black fortune equally between the Potter's and the Lupin's. I formally reinstate Andromeda Tonks and any and all of her descendants back into the Black family tree."

"You current net worth now stands at 750 billion Gallions, 15 holiday homes in europe and around the world, the Potter and Black Mansion, all the vaults belonging to the Potters and half of the Black vaults; jewel mines in africa and virginia. Finally we move onto the custody of your Godson Teddy Lupin. It states in the late Remus Lupin's will that you will be the guardian of Teddy Lupin if all blood relatives are deceased. Currently his grandmother is still alive, but Gringotts would like to make you aware of the very real possability that you may become his guardian in the very near future" Ragnok said kindly, not at all in a pressuring manor.

Hermione reached to comfort Harry but he pulled away. His head was pounding, everything in his life had just shifted. Everything he had believed was true is false. Dumbledore betrayed his parents, the Weasley's are leeches and his godson might lose his grandmother! Life was changing too fast for him to keep up with.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked hesitantly kneeling infront of him. He lifted his head his eyes burning from the desperate need to cry.

"I'll be fine, I just need to get out of here"

"Is there anything else you need to tell him Master Ragnok?" Hermione stated strongly, practically begging for him to say no. The goblin rose from his seat slightly, shifting under Hermione's intense gaze.

"I'll just issue you your card and give Harry Lily Potter's letter; its important that he recieve it" Ragnok swiftly left the room.

"Harry, look at me. Look at me" she commanded grasping both of his hands in her own. "Everything is going to be okay. We'll find a way to deal with this. Just remember that no matter what has happened in the past, Voldemort is gone. Thats the important thing, remember that."

The door creaked, again, signalling Ragnok's return, he didn't bother to re-seat himself and just handed over Harry's thin black Gringotts card and gold envelope "This is your mother's letter. I'm sure it'll help. She wanted me to tell you that 'she loves you', have a good day Lord Harry James Potter, may your enemies tremble before you and your gold multiply in wealth." Ragnok bowed deeply before leading Hermione and the shell shocked Harry out of Gringotts; into the hot July afternoon.

The loud call of the crowds drowned out Harry's pain and betrayal, the numbness felt so good to him that he insisted Hermione and him should shop for their school supplies immediantly. They spent the rest of the afternoon bustling from magical shop to magical shop. Harry bought an entire new wardrobe to suit his new hero persona, saving peoples lives wasn't something he had done for the glory but why shouldn't he feel proud for the good he had caused? He even bought Hermione a magical oval locket that held precious memories from her past. Hermione loved the gift but insited on getting Harry something in return, which turned out to be a wand holder that could be strapped to his leg.

They returned to Primrose Cresent just as dinner was being served and the evening Prophet had been delivered; the headline read.

**Heroe's Returning**

'As the wizarding community already knows, students who missed their previous year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardy have been invited to finish their studies. Among those invited are our favourite golden Trio. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley; the team that defeated the dark lord. Harry and Hermione were spotted today shopping for their school supplies, looking very much excited to be returning to Hogwarts. A ministry official let slip that Harry had been offered a place as an Auror, we must commend Harry's determination to gain his NEWT; we wish him luck. Among those returning to Hogwarts this fall is the Golden trio, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and many other heroes of the magical world. '

Harry read the opening paragraph, Reeta Skeeter had finally orthenticated one of her articles; Hermione's threat must still be standing. Ian and Jean invited Harry to stay the night again, but Harry felt that if he spent another night the media would take it the wrong way. He didn't need the drama.

Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place late that night, his mothers letter almost forgotten. He sat down at the the kitchen table, tapping his finger against the worn wood; while he debated on whether to open it or not. On a whim, he pulled on the gold seal...that was all it took.

The letter transormed into the shape of a howler, Harry prepared himself for shrill schreach but none came. Instead for the first time he could remeber, he heard his mothers beautiful voice.

"My darling boy, if you are hearing this myself and James are dead; I want you to know that we love you very much. Its more than likely that Sirius has been framed for our murders, do not believe it. Sirius Black would never harm us, he and James are like brothers and he loves you like a son. I've known for a long time that me and James would die at the hands of Voldemort and that _you _would defeat him. I want you to do something for me, I want you to live you life. You have been given a chance to live happily and dare I say it recklessly. Of course you are your father's son so that won't be problem. You will now have learned of Peter and Dumbledor's betrayal, do not let that fill you with vengence. But do not forget it, if James and I had trusted our instincts we may have lived longer. Live and learn from our mistakes, trust your insticts and bring light to those have been clouded with darkness. I love you my sweet baby Harry, more than you can imagine. Your father and I would have traded anything to see you grow up. Remeber that. With all my love, Lily Potter, your mother"

Harry Potter sobbed long into the light, gut wrenching cries filled his soul and he vowed that he would do as his mother asked. The war had robbed Harry of something very precious, now it was time to take back what it had stolen...


	3. Chapter 3, The Hogwarts Express

**DISCLAIMER!** I own nothing** DISCLAIMER!**

Harry listened to the sweet chirping sound of crickets singing into the late summer breeze. He stood leaning against his door frame, that led down to the serene Potter lake. Harry had moved into the Potter Manor not long after his visit to Gringotts and recieving his letter from his mother. The house itself wasn't what he had been expecting, he imagined a building a kin to the Palace of Versailles; the Potter family being one of the wealthiest in the world. But like every else in his life, he was dead wrong.

The large building was settled deep in the heart of the Potter estate, sitting comfortably between dense amounts of tree's and small meadows. It was nothing at all like he had expected. The three story house was large and white, with a huge balchony on the top floor, overlooking the lake. The house was so beautiful, it broke Harry's heart that he couldn't grow up here, his parents watching while he swam in the lake and played amoungst the tree's. The ground floor, was an open house plan, a large main ball room with a glass dome roof lay at the back of the house, the kitchen, at first, Harry thought was extremely small because on the outside it could only be the size of a broom closet. On further inspection Harry learned that the room was bigger on the inside, just like the tent Harry and Hermione had used whilst on the run. The kitchen counters were a white marble and the floor grey cobbled stone; both kept in prisine condition.

But what Harry loved the most about his new home was how much space he had to move and how light and airy it felt to be there. Like he had finally returned home. For once, Harry James Potter was looking forward to returning home during the school holiday's. A feat he thought he'd never accomplish.

That morning although calm and peaceful was tinged with sadness for Harry. Today was September 1st, the day he would return to Hogwarts; to where it all began. The pitter patter of tiny footsteps drew Harry out of his un-happy thoughts, he spun around with just enough time to be ready for a blue haired boy to launch himself into Harry's waiting arms. "Morning Teddy, where's your Grandmother?" the little boy giggled in his godfathers arms, changing his hair to an unruly black and eyes to emerald green. "Come on squirt lets get you breakfast" it wasn't 5 minutes after Harry had started to feed Teddy that Adromeda Tonks came running into the kitchen obviously in search of her grandson.

"Harry you shouldn't be doing that! You need to get ready, the train leaves at 11'oClock and Merlin save me you will not be late" Adromeda ushered him out of the kitchen, sending him up to shower and make the final preperations for school. Harry had invited Teddy and Adromeda to live with him as soon as he had become settled in his new home; he had never had the chance to grow up in this magical place so Harry would make sure as hell that his godson would. So far the arrangement had worked out great, Teddy was quite a handful and Adromeda was constently acting like the mother Harry had never had. Plus the Grangers were always visiting, he loved his little un-conventional family.

Harry raced up three flights of stairs and to his bedroom on the top floor, he had wanted to give the balchony room to Andromeda and Teddy because it was the largest in the house. But she had inisted that it was and always should belong to the Lord of the Manor; Teddy now had his own room adjacent to Andromeda's on the second floor.

It was half past ten once Harry was finally ready, thanks to the little blue ball of mayhem running about the manor. Harry shrunk his school trunk and placed it into his leather jacket pocket, fastened his wand holder to his left leg and placed the long silver chain with the Potter family ring attached to it around his kneck and tucked into his shirt. He looked at himself in the large foyer mirror, he had a look of recklessness about him and a hint of carelessness that was completely foreign to Harry; he liked it. His unruly black hair looked very windswept and interesting, he now realised why Harry's father, James, had liked to run his hand through his hair so much.

"Okay Harry we're ready!" Adromeda called down the stairs. Teddy took one look at Harry before turning into his mini-me and attaching himself to Harry's torso. "Okay, you take Teddy and I'll follow. On the count of three. One...two...three".

The three of them arrived in the midst of mass chaos; on platform 9 3/4. Harry tried to shield Teddy from the blare of noise and flashes of camera's, Andromeda following closely behind. Harry wished he had thought to say his goodbyes to them both back at the Manor, but he didn't realise it would be this bad. Adromeda pryed her godson off of Harry and held the teary toddler comfortably on her hip. Harry pulled out a small grey stuffed wolf from his jacket pocket and handed it to his godson, he had gotten in it Diagon Alley precisely for this moment. "You be good Teddy and take care of your grandmother. I'll see you both at christmas." He drew them into a strong hug and whispered into Andromeda's ear "Remember, if you need anything don't hestiate to owl me. I'll come straight home".

"Your a god send Harry, I know your parents would be proud. I know I am. Have a good year Harry" she gave him one final squeeze before letting him go.

He boarded the train to cheers of his name and the heartbreaking wail of his godson. He knew they would be alright, he just didn't want to miss anything. From the train it looked like the entire magical communtiy had come to platform nine and three quarters. 'Was this all to see him', he wondered. Harry strode down the train checking compartment after compartment for Hermione or any of his friends. Eventually Harry found Neville seated alone at the end of the train, hiding under his robes. "Neville what are you doing?"

"Are they gone? Have they left?"

"Have who gone where, Neville?" Harry guessed his long term friend was going insane.

"The-the-the-_girls_!" Neville stressed, Harry couldn't help but laugh at him, the situation was just so ridiculous."Its not funny Harry, they've been following me everywhere!", this only caused Harry to laugh louder and harder. He finally stopped once he noticed Neville's not-so-happy expression.

"Sorry Nev, but you've got to admit, its bloody funny" Harry lounged on his seat, his back resting comfortably against the window. "Have you see Mione, she said she'd meet me on the train"

"No, haven't seen her or anyone else. Have you seen Ron?"

"No and I don't plan to. All this fame has seriously gone to his head, I mean you saw what he was like at his birthday." Harry clarified for the bemused Neville. Its not everyday you hear the saviour of the wizarding world diss his once best friend. The clock on the platform struck eleven and a long loud whistle rang out over the crowds, the cheers became impossibly louder and Harry couldn't resist opening his window and waving to the adoring crowds; he even blew a few over the top kisses.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That." Neville accused, staring at what could only be an imposter Harry infront of him.

"Come on Neville it was only a bit of fun, lighten up" Harry said shrugging his shoulders. Neville didn't know where this new Harry had come from but he like him, his attitude was infective and soon they were both laughing and teasing eachother until Hermione finally appeared in the doorway.

"Hello boys." she said simply seating herself demurly on the seat next to Neville.

"Hey Mione, what took you so long" Harry asked, while Neville stared at Hermione jaw open. It took a while to for Harry to realise what Neville was staring at, Hermione had definatly changed over the last few years. Her hair was no longer a frizzy mess and fell in thick curls around her face and down her back, she had gained curves and a new wardrobe to match. To Harry this was old news, but obviously not to Neville, Harry wondered idly how the other boys of Hogwarts would react.

"Got held up at the front of the train, some reporter had snuck on and the driver had to kick him off before the train took off. Not to mention I had to walk the entire length of the train to find you two. You couldn't have picked a compartment closer to the front" she accused Harry in a half teasing manner. She let out a frustrated sigh before turning on Neville, "Sorry Neville, hows your summer been?"

The shock of actually being spoken to unfreezing him "Errr, it was great. Err, a little odd, but great. Yours?"

"I spent most of the summer at Harry's house with Adromeda and Teddy. He's getting so big now."-she smiled in fond memory of the little boy-"other than that, I've been recieving a lot of hate mail from the many people who believe I am a 'cold and heartless shrew' for dumping Ron-bloody-Weasley"

"Thats awfull..." Harry tuned the pair out, he'd heard it all before and frankly if he never saw Ron again it would be too soon. Harry leant his head against the window searching the cieling lazily for what seemed like hours.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" Hermione called to him, apparently he had fallen asleep. He sat up wearily to face her "Its time to get changed into our school robes" she declared and conjured her a changing curtain to hang between the boys and her.

Nevilla and Harry immediantly began to change pulling off his shirt and en-larging his trunk to get his school clothes.

"Been working out Neville" Harry teased, pointing to Neville's growing physique.

"Shut it Potter, like you can talk _pretty boy_." Neville retorted, throwing a balled up shirt at Harry. It was true Harry had definatly changed, just like Hermione had. He was no longer the weedy little kid that had lived inside a cupboard for the first half of his life. Harry could now proudly say that he was the spitting double of his father, 6ft 4, chisled features and a qudditch players body. Harry pulled on his white shirt, leaving the two top buttons undone and tying the tie loosley around his neck-the knot incredibly small. He remained in his jeans with the wand holder attached and replaced his leather jacket with his gryffindor robes.

Neville and Harry both waited patiently for Hermione to take down the curtain. Or as patiently as Harry could achieve. "Come_ on_ Mione, its school not a fashion show. We're gonna get there and you'll still be changing!" he whined, much to the amusement of Neville.

Hermione finally took down the curtain to reveal her standing there, in a school skirt obvioulsy altered to lay just above her knee, black tights, little black shoes and a fitted white blouse. Her Gryffindor tie hung exactly the same way as Harry's, all in all she was very simply dressed but it worked for her. Harry heard Neville audiably gulp and had to hold back a teasing retort."Finally Mione, thought you'd never be ready" he smiled his most charming smile, so she would know that he thought she looked good. "But I think you've broken Neville" he said pointing to the almost drooling bot, Hermione returned Harry's smile and seated herself; she definatly wasn't going to make it easy to play the big brother role this year, he was going to have to fend hormone ridden boys off with a stick.

"We are approahing Hogwarts please leave your trunks on the train they will be taken to the school seperately" the nazel voice of the overhead speaker buzzed in each compartment throughout the train.

"Let the Holiday begin" Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4, The Feast, part 1

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing DISCLAIMER!**

Harry, Hermione and Neville were the source of everyones attention as they departed from the Hogwarts Express. Stepping down onto the platform, Harry turned to give Hermione a hand down; being the gentleman that he is. A large circle of students enveloped them into the crowd**, **keeping their distance but staying close enough to listen to their conversation.

"Relax Neville, they don't bite" Harry laughed, eyeing the students milling around them "at least I don't think they do"

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here", the familiar gruff shout of the gamekeeper Hagrid, came rumbleing over the organised chaos. Harry exchanged a look with Hermione and led his two friends over towards the friendly giant. "Arry! Arry Potter! I heard you were comin back, its good to see ya" Hagrid cheered happily, clapping Harry on the shoulder and beaming brightly at the group before him.

"I just came to say hello before the feast. Are you still teaching?"

"Yeah, Magical creatures is goin to be real interestin this year. Gotta a lot o' amazin creatures to show the students" Hagrid said tapping his sausage like finger to his nose secretivly. "You three betta get goin or y'll be late to the feast" he hurried them along. The group of first years stood silent and shocked as the three heroes said their goodbyes to the giant and walked off down the platform.

"I'd hate to be in his class, I love Hagrid but his idea of 'amazing' creatures were usually highly dangerous and or equally repulsive" Hermione stated kindly, truly feeling for her fellow students.

"It wasn't _that _bad Mione, his first lesson with us was pretty memorable" Harry smirked helping her into the thestral drawn carriage.

"Of course you would say that, Buckbeak became your close personal friend. You two having so much in common" Neville said from his seat in the carriage, Hermione laughing beside him. Harry just rolled his eyes and took his place beside his friends.

"Harry! Harry! Harry, Hermione! Neville!" The shrill screams of their once close friend Ronald Weasley came from not so far away. Before Harry could react, Hermione muttered something and the carriage took off like a shot, leaving the ginger weasle with his fangirls and layered in gravel.

"Nicely done Mione, nicely done" Harry approved, smirking at the livid ron over his left shoulder. Thanks to Hermione the three were amongst the first to arrive at the castle. Its great presence as awe inspiring as their first trip across the black lake. Above the newly rebuilt grand archway words had been carved into the stone, like a tombstone.

_'To those we have lost, we'll remember their sacrafice'_

The bold font hung over the school like a bad dream. The tinge of guilt mixed with despair beyond belief raked through Harry's body threatening to drown him in its misery; the pain still all too new.

"Come on Harry, lets get a seat" Hermione pulled on his robe, half dragging half leading him to the Gryffindor table. The great hall looked eerily the same its new walls masking the fowl memories that plagued Harry's thoughts. The three sat in silence, the seats around them steadily filling as more students arrived. Harry caught the barest glimpse of bright red hair in the sea of bodies; he groaned.

"SILENCE!" Headmistress Minerva McGongall blared over the rabble. Drawing the entire halls attention. "Settle down the sorting will begin momentarily. Give the new students the same respect that you were given and welcome them into our school" standing at the podium she gave the signall to open the doors.

Harry sat up straighter and watched as the scared little first years walked down the centre isle; he had a flash back to hearing Hermione say _"Its not real, its charmed to look like the night sky. I read it in, A Hogwarts History"_ he smiled and shook his head, much to the bemusement of his friends. Its true, Hogwarts holds a tremendous amount of bad memories, but it held a lot of good ones too. Harry just had to make the good ones stronger then the bad.

The sorting went by quickly, Gryffindor gaining eight new housemates. "Yes, yes. Congratulations on your new houses. I hope you make them proud. Now before the feast I would like to make a few start of term announcements." McGonagall tapped her wand loudly on the podium to gain the students ever wavering attention.

"We have an unusual amount of 7th years this year and due to this, extra rooms have been built in each of the house dorms. I would also like to announce this years quidditch captains and Head Girl and Boy."-a slight pause-"The Captain for Hufflepuff will be a returning 7th year, Zacharias Smith"-cheers filled the hall, each table clapping good naturely as Zach stood and re-seated himself-"The captain for Ravenclaw will be Rodger Davies-"the handsome boy stood, Harry remebered him being Fleaur Delacour's date at the Yule ball-"The Captain for Gryffindor shall be, Harry Potter!".

Only a kick from Hermione could knock enough sense into Harry to stand and smile at his other housemates. He didn't even notice that he got the loudest cheers of all.

"Yes and Finally, the Captain for the Slytherine house will be, Draco Malfoy along with his duties as Head Boy!" Slytherine cheered tremendously for Malfoy, but the three other houses were having a hard time comprehending what had just happened. Draco was Captain? Draco was Head boy? Everyone had assumed it would be Harry Potter, not the boy who tried to kill Dumbledore. And much to everyones confusion, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were amongst the ones clapping politely for Malfoy. "Yes congratulations Mr. Malfoy. Now the Head girl position will go to none other then Hermione Granger!"

This did not come as a suprise to anyone, but her appearance did. Hermione stood just like the other names called out, but with a big difference. Cat calls and wolf whistles resounded inside the walls of Hogwarts and she didn't even blush, this wasn't the same Hermione everyone had gotten used too. Harry put face to palm dramatically, this year was going to be interesting. It took a while after Hermione's startling debute for Mcgonagall to gain control again.

"Okay, moving on. I'd like to remind all students that the Forbiden forest is exactly that forbidden. Anyone caught attempting to enter will be met with strict punishments. Our groundskeeper Hagrid shall be resuming his job as Care of Magical Creatures proffesor and I would like to introduce our new Defence against the dark arts teacher. Proffesor Gawain Robards, the former head of the Auror office at the Ministry" Harry had only ever heard of this man in passing and as a way to bribe Harry to be the 'poster boy' for the ministry.

The new Proffesor stood to the polite cheers and claps of the student body. He looked warn but definatly not old, he looked like a man who had seen the very dredges that society had to offer and lived to tell the tale. Maybe defence against the dark arts wouldn't be so bad this year. The man seated himself and McGonagall continued "I've held up the feast long enough, Bravery! Loyalty! Knowledge! Leadership!"

Food instantly appeared on the tables, the halls chatter laced with delicious smells and scraping of cutlery on plates.

"Congrate Mione, new you'd be Head Girl" Harry said while they dug into the feast before them; their plates laden with great food to eat, from a full turkey to brussel sprouts.

"Thanks Harry, it shouldn't be too difficult. The only problem I have, is with that slime ball Malfoy", the old Hermione would be fretting about schedules and school work, but this is what happens when you conquor something inifinatly worse; nothing ever seems as bad as it used to be.

"After Voldermort how bad can he be?" Neville questioned rhetorically while stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoe.

"He has a point Hermione. If he tries to kill you, then we'll worry" Harry winked and unknowingly made many girls watching swoon. His new powers over the female student body were sure to get him into a lot of trouble...

BANG.

Harry's whole world changed with that sound. The sound of the great halls doors banging against the walls, making his heart sprint and ears ring. The entire hall burst into chatter at the person standing in its doorway, hidden from Harry by the sea of bodies standing for a better look. Loud whispers reached Harry down the Gryffindor table, it was a student, an extremely late student. Knowone knew who it was but she was walking towards the Ravenclaw table.

Harry, unable to just sit, jumped up from his seat. Towering over the students around him (mostly girls). He spotted the late girl-back to him-surrounded by a crowd of Ravenclaw's. She looked about 5ft 8, beautifully sculpted and long golden wavy hair reaching to her waist. The aura around her seemded to glow with incandescent beauty. Harry desperatly wished for the girl to turn around and as if in complacent to his wish she did exactly that.

Harry's instant thought was 'I know her', but he couldn't place where. How could he not know this angel's name? Her oval shaped faced squaring off slightly towards her chin, skin a flawless ivory, rosebud lips and silvery eyes that looked dreamily distracted even at the centre of attention...

"Harry!"-a sharp pull, dragged him back down onto his seat.-"Harry, Harry its _Luna_"

"I know", and somehow he had, he knew it was her.

"Thats _LUNA_? Wow" Neville whistled long and low. Harry had to agree, wow.


	5. Chapter 5, The Feast, part 2

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing DISCLAIMER!**

Luna P.o.v.

"Settle down! Settle down! Please take your seats and Miss Lovegood stay behind after the feast!" she heard Proffesor McGonagall order, as the Ravenclaw's surrounding her dispersed. Luna hadn't been expecting such a strong reaction to her late arrival, but decided not to let how startled she was show. Luna had perfected the dreamy expression that bordered on cluelessness since after her mother had died and it had now become second nature to her.

Eyes burned into Luna from every direction, breaking at this point would ruin all her work. She needed to remain calm and unattached for her new persona to survive. Her 7th year at Hogwarts would not be like her last, this time around the school would see her differently. She raised her hand delicately and brushed the soft strands of gold out of her face and behind her ear; sighing sweetly.

The hall had calmed some what, the students returning to their meals and Luna the subject on almost everyones lips.

"Hey Luna, i'm Latisha Randle its nice to meet you" Luna turned her head slightly and looked at the ebony haired girl.

"Aren't you the girl who stole my shoes?" she said casually, holding back any hint of coldness towards her fellow housemate.

"Errr, well, um yes. Sorry about that, I didn't"-

-"Mean to? They you shouldn't have done it. Touch my things again and I'll make you regret it" Luna cut off Randle, the girls brown eyes growing wide before retreating to her dinner. Luna decided to wait for dessert not really in the mood to rush her food. Instead she searched the hall for the few people that she had ever considered friends.

She first spotted Ginny Weasley, sitting on the Gryffindor table not far down from her brother who was busy stuffing his face with anything he could get his hands on. The firey red head seemed to be staring off down the table angrily and completely ingnoring the people talking around her. Luna followed Ginny's line of sight, quickly dropping her eyes when she met a certain pair of emerald orbs. _He_ was staring at her, blatantly.

Luna leant forward slightly on the table, steeling her breath for a moment, before peering up behind her eyelashes smiling slightly; he was still staring at her.

Harry Potter P.o.v.

Harry's heart was hammering like a brass band in his chest, blood galloping around his body and every nerve standing on end. She was looking at him. At first he hadn't been sure but those grey eyes staring steadily into his could not be mistaken. He didn't know what to do, he was completely frozen.

"Harry what are you looking at?" a hand started to wave infront of his face, but his eyes stayed glued on Luna; until she cast her gaze away "Harry...Harry...Harry.."

"What Neville?"Harry's tone clipped and aggressive.

"Whatever, I just wanted to point out dessert had arrived", fork poised above a particualarly delicious looking piece of apple pie. The remainder of the feast, Harry tried desperately to keep his eyes away from Luna-failing more often then not. Neville, Hermione and himself kept up a running conversation about meaningless things; a tactic to distract his mind. It worked right up until Headmistress McGonagall dismissed everyone to their dorms, at which point he had to catch a glimpse but she was hidden from sight by the surge of bodies bustling out of the Great Hall.

"Hey Hermione! Whats the password?" Harry called to her after she had finished speaking to the prefects.

"Merlin, Harry can't you wait like everyone else?", he gave her a very pointed stare and after a solid few seconds she folded like a house of cards "Fine! Its, Aloha Hamora" Hermione stormed off into a crowd of Gryffindor first years, all cowering in the corner. Harry couldn't ever remember being that scared when he was a first year.

"Neville, come on, I know a shortcut" Harry smirked leading them both running up the stairs and leading them behind tapestry after tapestry and even a secret passageway hidden behind a suit of amour; arriving at Gryffindor tower in record time.

"I knew there had to be an easier way to get to the tower" Neville huffed and puffed clearly not in as good shape as Harry, who was standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password" she anounced ominously.

"Aloha Hamora" the portrait swung open and the two boys stepped through, returning to their common room, to their tower and their home."Its not changed a bit" Harry sighed searching the common room for any visible changes. It all looked the same.

"Lets go find our dorms, I refuse to have a bed next to the ginger weasel" Neville launched himself up the boys stairs Harry hot on his heels. It seemed like Neville was winning until suddenly his legs locked together and he fell forwards onto his face; Harry flying past. "CHEAT!"Neville bellowed after him.

"We didn't specify rules. Better luck next time, mate!" Harry laughed pushing on the door to the 7th year dorms. The room was decorated in the same traditional Gryffindor gold and red, like the other dorms. Harry crossed the room inspecting the beds until he reached the one by the window and sat down. All of a sudden a rush of heat warmed the air around him, a slight breeze ruffled the curtains and Harry's already untameable hair, his entire bed was changing. Pictures appeared on the wall behind him, the bed morphed into a luxuriously built oak framed single bed-his family name carved into the headboard. His trunk had appeared at the end of his bed and his broomstick was sitting comfortably inside a stand beside it.

Harry smiled, "I love magic".

"Holy cow, Harry! How'd you get that bed!" Neville said hopping into the dormitory, his legs still bound together from the jinx Harry had thrown at him.

"Just choose a bed and sit"

Neville chose the bed directly beside Harry's and collapsed carelessly onto the mattress. Almost instantly, the same heat and wind fluttered his curtains, his four posts morphed into trees with red curtains hanging from their branches. Neville's bed side table became laden with his Herbology books and trunk settled at the end of his bed. Neville sat up straight, admiring his bed and gazing around the room. "I wonder what Ron's will turn into?"

"Hopefully, a mattress on the floor" Harry groaned, his mind more pleasingly situated, on thoughts of a golden hair and crystal grey eyes. "I'm going to bed"

"Err, Harry. Forgetting something?" Neville said gesturing to his legs.


	6. Chapter 6, The Enemy of my enemy

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing DISCLAIMER!**

**Wow...er, thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been doing my A levels. The updates should be faster now.**

**Read, enjoy, review.  
**

Harry Potter P.o.v.

It had been two weeks into the school year and Harry had seen nothing of Luna since the start of term feast. He had searched for her everyday between class's and nothing, not even a brief glimpse of her turning a corner. He would have thought she was only a dream, if it wasn't for the constant stream of gossip about her reaching his ever waiting ears. There were many rumours for her sudden change in temprement and style; Harry didn't believe any of them.

The black haired qudditch captain walked down the corridor absent mindly, realxing happily after escaping from his fan club. It was getting ridiculous, they wouldn't leave him alone, they followed him everywhere and even once and a while he caught one determined stalker trying to slip him a love potion.

"Harry!" he turned to see Neville running around the corner and out of breath. Harry immediantly jumped into action and crossed the remaining distance between them.

"Nevill? Whats wrong? What happened?" Harry said his words jumbling together without a break.

"Outside our common room, Its Hermione, her and ron..." Harry didn't wait for Neville to finish, once he heard the words 'Hermione' and 'Ron' his legs stampeded into action and sprinted off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room; Neville's gasps following close behind.

Harry ripped down the hallways like a madman and burst through secret passageways in an un-stoppable craze. As he got close to the common room he heard the loud noises of students and the high pitch scream of Hermione in complete rage. A huge madding crowd of people hung around outside the common room their eyes settled on three people standing precariously in the middle.

Students saw Harry coming and the mass of gryffindors, hufflepuffs, ravenclaws and slytherins, parted for him like the red sea. He made a bee line for an enraged Hermione who was pacing back in forth shouting loathing words at the ginger weasel. Ron Weasley.

Harry grabbed onto Hermione's arm and swung her around to face him; he ignored everyone else around him. "Mione?" he questioned seriously. She looked at him blindly for a moment before realising who he was and then pointed dramatically at Ronald.

"**He**" - she shouted accusingly - "decided that I should stop being such a, what was it Ronald?" - Hermione sneered at his name -" I should stop being such a little whore and come back to him and that he forgave me for DUMPING him!" she screamed loudly in frustration and returned to her pacing, Harry controlled his anger rather well if you asked him about it later...

The savior of the magical community, destroyer of Lord Voldermort and most powerful wizard anyone had seen in decades turned to face on little. Ronald. Weasley; who stepped back cowardly under Harry's intense gaze. Hermione watched entranced as her bestfriend and almost-brother walked menacingly towards the person she hated most in this world. He drew closer and closer, Harry's vision turning red seeing only his prey who had frozen still. Terrified to the spot, but still with that 'I'm better than you sneer' painted across his face. Harry would enjoying whiping it off as he raised his wand...

...Draco Malofy appeared infront of him, seemingly from knowhere.

"Move Malfoy" Harry growled, his teeth grinding together painfully.

"No." Draco replied calmly. Never averting his gaze from his long time enemy.

"I won't ask you again, Malfoy" Harry briefly flicked his eyes towards the blonde boy and then returned his icy stare on Ron; his wand still raised in attack.

"Potter, If you do this. Your only cementing his beliefs. Trust me, I would know..." Draco trailed off, his voice bordering on boredom but with an underlying edge of...care? Thats what slowly pulled Harry out of his red haze, the care almost imperceptible in Draco Malfoy's. Something he had never heard there before. He slowly dropped his wand, nodded towards Draco and turned to collect Hermione and get the hell out of there. He was finally feeling the stares of the surrounding students. Harry felt if he stayed there any longer he'd end up cursing them.

"ooooh, Potter? Running away? I knew you were a cowa-" Ron's voice cut off quickly into a loud cry of pain and the smash of his head banging off of the stone floor. Harry turned quickly to see a bloodied Ron lying un-consience on the floor and Draco Malfoy standing over him a blood stained hand hung ominously beside him, dripping crimson droplets onto the floor. As if in a trance Draco backed away from Ron and looked at his hand, studying it criticaly.

Harry approached him from behind, eyeing his enemy?... friend?... carefully. "Draco?" it was the first time Harry had ever said his name without lacing it with loathing first. "Draco?" he said a little more forcefully. "Come on Draco, lets get out of here."

Malfoy followed obediantly, Hermione joining them as Harry lead their way down to the Black Lake. Knowone said a word. Knowone even glanced at the other.

Not until they reached the pebbled waters edge of Hogwarts Lake. The water stretched out in a placid sheet of shimmering liquid before them, glinting in the soft sunlight. It was a peculiar feeling, making friends with an enemy.

"Thanks" Harry uttered glancing up at Draco who hung back slightly from Hermione and himself.

"Your Welcome...the weasle had it coming" Hermione giggled at Draco's statement nervously as they slowly eased the eight year tension between them.

"Your a good guy Draco" Harry said simply, kicking a pebble into the water, creating a ripple effect on its still canvas.

"I've not always been" he replied edging his way closer towards the lakes edge.

"But you are now"- Hermione added sincerely - "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you..." she trailed off helplessly, refusing to meet Draco's eyes.

"Its alright, you were right to judge me. I've been a prick." he laughed charmingly, this shocked Harry and Hermione becuase they had NEVER heard him laugh before...at least not without cruetly in his tone. It made them want to laugh too.

"Yeah, you have been a bit of a stuck of dick" Harry joked, causing Draco to raise his hand in mock horrow at his words.

"Yeah I was"- Draco's tone then turned dark -"I'm not going to say I never belived in what the Deateaters preached, the government is corrupt and I still don't particularly like muggles...but when I saw Aunt Bellatrix torturing you-"he looked directly at Hermione, sucking in a deep breath-"I was appalled and disgusted by myself and everything I stood for.-" Draco shrugged his shoulders and looked out across the water-"It might not be much, I just wanted you to know...you saved me" those three simple words did not forgive everything Draco had done.

But it was a start, a small one and the three didn't know where it would go.

Harry, Hermione and Draco spent a good few hours down by the lake. They each spoke about what had happened between then end of the war and the begining of School two weeks before. Hermione skimmed over the events of Ron's birthday not wanting to talk about that hateful boy and explained how she found her parents again; bringing them home. Harry ranted angrily about his parents will and Albus Dumbeldore's meddling in his life. Draco urged Harry to go public with the news of Dumbledore's betrayal. But Hermione just said it would casue more harm than good. Let the old bastard wrot in his tightly woven legend, they'll know the truth and thats what mattered.

What suprised Harry the most was what had Happened to Draco. Now that his Aunt Bellatrix was dead and his Father was in locked away in Azakaban for his crimes, Draco was the head of the Malfoy family and owner of all its large fortunes. Draco had sold the Malfoy Manor and moved into a new Manor house in the little county of Derbyshire. It was actually the true Malfoy ancestrial home, but no one had lived their for over several generations. His mother was living with him, but she had been in an catatonic state since the final battle. She wouldn't speak to anyone, she just sat stotic and un-moving while life passed her by.

"The new manor had two house elves living there when we moved back in. I offered them a wage and proper working hours but they refused. Pepin and Maddy are their names, they take care of my mother..."he didn't divulge anymore information on his new living situation and just mentioned his letter and deciding to come back to Hogwarts...a clean slate.

"Come on Draco, we have the prefects meeting in ten minutes...you coming Harry?" Hermione added when she noticed Harry wasn't moving.

"What? Er, no. I'm going to stay here for a bit longer"

"I'll see you later?" she gave him a quick hug, didn't wait for a reply and walked off in the direction of the school with Draco. I sight that was still a little wierd to see.

Harry watched the last shards of sunbeam trickle down behind the tree's on the oppposite side of the lake. The sky was painted in enchanting pink hues and deep golds until all was dark and the stars began to awake.

"That was nice of you. What you did for Draco" Harry started at the melodious voice that carried across the breeze to his ever waiting ear. He turned sharply to see a luminous figure melt out of the tree's behind him.

"Luna?" he questioned hesitantly, she was more beautiful then he remembered.

**I felt evil. Until next time :P**


End file.
